Seeing Things Differently
by FairyTaleArchetypes
Summary: Blind Date AU for SwanQueen Week. Emma and Regina go on a blind date - or rather, Emma's interpretation of "Blind Date" M for smut. Lots of it.


**A/N: Blind Date AU for SwanQueen Week - Sunday**

**Any errors are mine, Nothing else is. Not for profit, etc, etc.**

**Smut ahead. Be Warned... and enjoy. Reviews most welcomed and appreciated. **

* * *

**Seeing Things Differently**

Emma watched Regina carefully as she moved around the room moving their things around in what she knew was trying to keep herself busy. After about 20 minutes of this and three suitcase relocations, Emma stood and blocked her path.

"You're in my way," Regina snapped.

"He'll be fine," Emma said, tentatively leaning in to pull Regina into a hug. When the other woman didn't resist Emma exhaled. Sometimes Regina was still volatile, especially when it came to Henry.

When Regina pulled away, Emma took her by the hand and led her to the couch of the suite Regina insisted on having despite the fact that they were staying only two days. Last night Henry slept on the couch, but tonight they had the whole suite to themselves.

"You need to relax, Regina. He's going to be with Neal for ten days. You checked out Neal's place thoroughly and I am pretty sure you were trying to call his place of employment to get the scoop on him."

Regina snorted at this, but admitted, "I was simply insuring that he _is_ currently employed."

"Neal practically gave us their entire itinerary and Henry has his cellphone. They'll check in twice a day, as you insisted. He really is a good kid. You raised him to be."

Regina sighed. "I know, it's just that he's never been away from home this long."

Emma said nothing but just ran her thumb over the back of Regina's hand in a gestured she learned had a calming effect on her.

"I suppose we should get something for dinner. Room service okay with you?" Regina asked, sounding more herself.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go on a blind date."

Regina rolled her eyes. "You do realize that is a ridiculous proposition considering that we've lived together for several months now."

Emma stood and went to the entryway closet and pulled out Regina's coat. "We have, but we also never have done the traditional date thing and I just thought it would be a good way to get to know each other."

Regina raised her eyebrow. "Unless there are some alternate personalities in that thick skull of yours, I am sure I know you quite well and as much as I am loathe to admit it, you seem to be moderately well acquainted with me."

She shook the coat, encouraging Regina to stop protesting and just go with it. Regina frowned but moved to Emma and allowed her to assist with putting on the coat. "That's not really what I meant. I just think we've reached that point where we have fallen into routine — which is great on some levels because it feels so right — but we've been busy lately so I thought this would be a great opportunity to reconnect."

Regina turned. "Hmmm. Emma?"

"What?" she asked as she pulled on her own jacket.

The familiar smirk crossed Regina's features and Emma could see the amusement in her eyes. "Quit while you are ahead."

Emma laughed as she opened the door. Regina gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "And it can't be a blind date," she said emphatically.

Emma hoped she wasn't pushing things too far. She knew the whole thing with Henry wanting to spend time with Neal in New York was difficult for her even if she tried not to let on. Trying to lighten the mood, she said. "Yes, it _is_ going to be a blind date. Those are my conditions, Regina Mills. Take it or leave it."

Regina narrowed her eyes, wondering what the blonde had in mind. "If your plan is to go to some bar and pretend we don't know each other and create a whole scene around that, I am really not up for that. I find it puerile."

Emma did a little bounce as she announced, "Puerile! I know that one. You call me childish all the time!"

Regina gave an exaggerated sigh. "I also call you an idiot quite frequently, so if the shoe fits…"

She leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "Was Thomas really kind of dumb? Who needs to find a girl he danced with all night by her foot size? I mean, I can understand forgetting a girls face if they have a really nice rack, but Ella? Nice girl but her best asset isn't her…." She left the rest unfinished as she realized that she was staring at Regina's cleavage. When she looked up into Regina's amused eyes.

"You were saying?"

Emma laughed. "Nothing. I was saying nothing. Nothing but how you have the most amazing body and beautiful face that I could never forget and no one can compare."

Regina leaned in for a brief but intense kiss. "Points for trying to salvage that one."

"I thought that was pretty smooth, but let's go. I promise no strangers in a bar role-play," she said as she pulled Regina towards the door.

Regina walked out the door and towards the elevator without waiting for Emma who closed the door. Scrabbling to catch up, she heard Regina mutter, "I don't see how this will qualify as a blind date and I am not even from this world."

As they made their way to the elevators, down to the lobby and into the cab Emma just ignored it because by the end of the night she was confident that Regina would be impressed.

The ride was short and Regina had been quiet and mostly unengaged with Emma's running commentary about Midtown Manhattan. When they pulled up to the location she looked genuinely surprised. "Dans le Noir? Emma, we don't have to have a fancy dinner. This looks exclusive and French — I didn't know that you liked French cuisine."

Emma smiled. "There is plenty you still don't know about me. Including that I don't know if I like French food, unless you count French Fries and French Toast. " Regina rolled her eyes at Emma, but she continued, "But, I know someone." Regina raised an eyebrow. "He's a friend from the system and we've kept in touch. He works here."

Once inside Emma gave the reservations to the hostess and escorted them to a bar to wait. While there, Emma asked Regina for her purse and cell phone. When Regina asked why, she explained that the restaurant didn't want dinners distracted or using phones and she was going check them.

While waiting for Emma to return, Regina watched as a hostess came and escorted a couple and a group of five through a doorway. As they passed her, she heard a woman say, "Finally, it has been an hour and we had reservations."

Emma came back but before Regina could suggest getting drinks because the wait may be long, the hostess came over to inform them that their table was ready. Regina began to wonder just who Emma knew. They followed the hostess through the door into a dim corridor. At the end of the corridor was a tall gentleman in a dark shirt and dark pants. Regina saw the smile on Emma's face when she saw him.

"Eric, long time."

He held out his arms and Emma gave him a hug. When they separated, he smiled and said, "I presume this is her. She smells wonderful."

Emma laughed at Regina's expression of shock and irritation. "Relax, Eric is blind."

Regina flushed and apologized. Eric just laughed. "So you didn't tell her about the place."

"No, I figured you could explain so much better."

Eric leaned to Regina. "If you've been with Swan any amount of time, then I am sure you know _that_ isn't a challenge."

"Oh, I like him already," Regina purred, laughing. "So tell me about this place, Eric. Then you can tell me about Emma as an adolescent."

Emma punched him lightly in the arm. "You even think about telling stories and I will kick your ass—

"Emma Swan you will do no such thing." Regina laughed at the face Emma made and Eric chuckled.

"Well then, I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship. Regina, welcome to Dans le Noir. The outstanding cuisine is presented in a totally dark room to highlight your sense of taste."

Regina tried to maintain her smile as she said, "Well that sounds… different." Emma knew that Regina might balk so she put her arm around her waist. "It will be fun."

Eric said, "You'll love it. I'm here to make this a great experience. The first thing you'll want to know is that touch is very important and that I'll occasionally have to touch you for orientation purposes. First I need to guide you to your table. Normally we seat different couples and groups together at larger tables but Emma has arranged for a private table for you. So, shall we?" he asked as reached out for Regina's hand. She clasped his hand and placed it on his shoulder as he turned.

"Emma, you get to hold on to Regina," he added as he opened the next door.

They moved forward into the dark space which became pitch black when the door behind them closed. About ten steps further and Regina heard another door open. Regina found herself taking short steps and trying to focus on not tripping. Regina's heart rate increased and she realized that she was gripping Eric shoulder tightly. As if sensing her discomfort Eric slowed but said, "Don't worry, nothing to trip over. But we can take it as slow as you need. It isn't far."

She could feel Emma's hand on her shoulder and the other extended and touching her hip lightly. Even though Emma could sometimes be a klutz, she seemed able to negotiate the walk in the total darkness well. As the moved she could hear the sounds of other diners talking and the clink of silverware coming from in front of them, but then it felt like it was all around her. It felt like someone had turned up the volume a couple of notches past comfortable. "How many diners? It seems loud." She tried to relax and took a couple of steps more self-assuredly.

"Not that many. The noise is because when people don't know where someone else is in relationship to themselves, they tend to talk louder to compensate."

Eric announced they had reached their table and had Emma wait while he seated Regina first. "This table is quite separate from the others and is reserved for our VIPs. Emma only qualifies because she brought you." She patted the hand on her forearm as he guided her to her seat. He then said, "Besides you two won't be shouting because you'll be sitting right next to each other."

This time it was Emma who snorted, knowing that most of their shouting was done when within inches of each other.

When Emma was sitting she reached out to her left slowly until she felt Regina's shoulder. She felt Regina jump slightly at the touch. Her hand traced down to hers which was in her lap and wrapped her fingers around Regina's. While, not quite a fist, her fingers were curled under and her palm was moist. "You okay?"

She heard Regina take a deep breath. "Yes, Emma. I'm just feeling disoriented."

Emma heard the frustration in her voice and simply squeezed her hand. Eric was behind them and gave them instructions on where all the dining utensils and glasses were, and asked them to gently feel it out. They did and Regina laughed when Emma almost knocked her water glass over. Eric explained how the menu worked and Regina chose the White Menu — chef choice, while Emma chose the Red Menu. "Of course," Regina said, "I'd expect no less from an almost exclusive carnivore."

"Hey, I eat some fruits and vegetables."

This time it was Regina who reached out gently and patted Emma's leg. "I don't believe fruit roll-ups and the occasional veggie chips will qualify you as an omnivore."

Within minutes Eric returned with their first course, placing the plates down in front of them expertly. Emma lost no time in using her fingers to find the food. At first she tried using the fork but soon gave up. She heard several clinks from next to her, but then Regina let out a frustrated sigh.

"Regina, don't worry, no one can see you so no one will even know if you use your fingers. I'm pretty sure since it is mostly small bites that they are okay with it. This is amazing, whatever it is. You have to try it."

"Emma, I'm having enough trouble finding and eating my own, let alone trying to find yours."

Emma was concerned by the resignation in Regina's voice. She really wanted this to go well. Wiping her hands on the napkin, she reached for Regina's arm. Following her arm up to her neck she gently caressed it. "Just go with it. You have all your senses except sight. We are in a safe place and everyone else is in the dark as well."

At this Regina snorted. But she also flushed a little at the intimacy of Emma's gesture — something they rarely did in public.

Emma's hand moved to her cheek, where she felt the muscle tighten slightly under her hand. She moved her thumb gently over Regina's lips, slightly waxy feeling from her lipstick. She traced the slight upturn of those lips, and felt the crease at the corner. "Made you smile."

Then Emma had an idea. With her other hand she found her way onto the plate and took a piece of food, which she knew was the right one because it had a slightly greasy, but smooth texture. Carefully she brought it up towards her other hand. She leaned in close and whispered, "Open your mouth, try this."

Regina, despite her instincts, complied with Emma's request. As she took the morsel into her mouth a small moan slipped out.

Emma laughed and said, "Right?"

"That is amazing Quail Escabeche. I haven't had quail since before the curse. It was one of my favorite dishes."

Regina then felt Emma's fingers brush across her lips. She could smell the cinnamon and feel the slick olive oil. She took Emma's fingers into her mouth and heard a soft hum of approval as she swirled her tongue around them, able to distinguish the flavors of fennel, cinnamon, garlic and a hint of wine. Emma's other hand stroked with a feather light touch under her jaw and Regina felt the beginnings of arousal. She pulled Emma's fingers from her mouth, kissing the tips lightly. "Thank you."

From that point forward, Regina seemed to be more relaxed. She gave off signs that she enjoyed the different selections, humming her approval at some, commenting about others. Emma was pretty sure she heard an actual lip smack or two from the woman who would rather die than be seen as not having impeccable manners. Occasionally, when Eric was serving she would ask questions about what Emma was like as a teenager. His answers always made her laugh and Emma loved that sound. Emma shared some of her past —the happier stories and Regina told her of some of the foods she'd eaten and banquets she had attended, as well as some of her early adventures in learning to cook in Storybrooke.

Throughout the meal they exchanged bites, carefully touching each other, turning the meal into a sensual experience in more ways than one. Emma was thankful that she had managed not to drop any bites down Regina's dress.

Eric brought their desserts and Regina decided she wanted to show Emma how much she enjoyed the evening. One of the desserts was some sort of liquid chocolate inside a small pastry cup. This time, she was the one to slowly trace her hand up Emma's bare arms, straying slightly to ghost over the side of her breast. She felt her own arousal increase when Emma shivered involuntarily. When her hand reached Emma's jaw, she turned Emma's face towards her. "Taste this."

Emma opened her mouth but instead of food she felt Regina's lips and tongue. As she returned the kiss, she tasted chocolate and honey and something else she couldn't quite identify but was familiar. They continued the kiss for a moment until Emma felt like she was going to really take advantage of the dark and let her hand, now on Regina's neck, drift down to the top of her perfect cleavage. She pulled away slightly. "Hmm, I like that."

Regina's fingers played across the skin of her neck, tapping out an unknown rhythm.

"Yes, that was a wonderful dessert."

"I meant the kiss, but the dessert was good too." Emma had felt herself clenching against her growing arousal several times during the meal and was ready to do something about that situation. "Are you ready to go? I'm having trouble resisting my craving to do things in the dark that have nothing to do with food."

Emma felt Regina's hair brush against her hand that rested on her shoulder as she nodded her agreement. "This was wonderful Emma. And I concede, this qualifies as a blind date. Although, I do think you took the term almost too literally."

Emma turned and called for Eric. He helped them up and then in the same fashion that they entered in, led them out. He warned them before opening the door to the first entryway that they should close their eyes to give themselves time to adjust to the light. Once they could open their eyes, they said their goodbyes to Eric. After quick stops to the restrooms to wash their hands and to the desk to pick up their checked personal items, they headed outside. Emma hailed a taxi to bring them back to the hotel where she had a second part to the date planned that she was positive Regina was going to like.

Most of the way back to the hotel, Regina teased her about her reaction when she found out one of her dishes was crocodile. That brought up the whole Chimera episode when she fell through the portal which had Regina laughing almost hard enough to cry, which then had her swatting at Emma for almost ruining her mascara.

Once in the room, Emma chucked off her heels and went to her luggage to retrieve what she needed. She took Regina by the hand and walked to the bed. She pulled down the covers and then told her to sit in the middle. After removing her heels, Regina sat tucking her legs under her and Emma wondered how anyone could look so proper yet comfortable.

After turning off the lights, she joined her there. Emma had left a gap in the window's heavier curtains and a gentle bluish glow of the city lights through the sheers lit the room enough to see. Regina reached out for her but Emma stopped her and said, "Hold on. The blind date isn't finished yet."

Regina watched as Emma placed between them two sleep masks, specifically designed to block out light, in front of her. They had both at one time or another been blindfolded, but her confusion came out when she asked, "Two?"

"Yeah, this isn't about who is topping, or control, or anything like that. It's about exploring without seeing and being on equal footing."

Regina smiled. "You somehow always manage to surprise me, Emma."

"I hope that's a good thing."

After flashing that wicked smile that drove Emma crazy she said, "Most of the time." She took one of the sleep masks and gently placed it over Emma's eyes, carefully adjusting her hair. She guided Emma's hand to the other.

Emma sat up on her knees and after finding Regina's shoulder, used her one hand to orient herself on Regina's features. She then placed the mask over Regina's eyes. She let her hand drift down to her shoulder again, only this time she did what she had wanted to do in the restaurant. After trailing her fingers down the line of Regina's dress to the swell of her breasts she started to move them lightly under the fabric. Regina's skin was cool to the touch under the silky fabric but grew progressively warmer as she continued down below the edge of the bra.

Regina moaned at Emma's gentle touch and the slight pressure as she pushed against the swell of her breast where it met her bra, slipping her fingers below it, making her want the warmth of Emma's entire hand there. She reached out too quickly, but she was closer to Emma than she realized and her hand bumped Emma's shoulder. She grasped it, then slid to her neck, to pull her in for a slow, deep kiss. Emma's stiffened tongue teased at hers, flicking against it then retreating, only to repeat. Regina felt Emma's other hand at her shoulder blade, finger tips flexing and kneading like a cat, then trailing down to find the zipper of her dress.

Emma groaned in frustration when she couldn't get the zipper to move with one hand and Regina laughed into the kiss, momentarily taking the opportunity to invade, running her tongue over Emma's and against the rough, not quite sharp edges of her teeth.

Emma broke the kiss as her other hand quickly moved back up to Regina's neck, as she tried to reorient herself after the headiness of the kiss. She then dipped her head to that spot and nipped lightly at the skin, eliciting a gasp from the other woman. As she licked and tongued the spot, she caught a hint of ginger from where her hand must have left residue on Regina's skin. While continuing the lavish attention on the sensitive skin, she brought the hand to Regina's back. She used one hand to hold the dress steady and the other to unzip it quickly, wanting to let her fingers play in the giant erogenous zone that was Regina's back. When she released the upper part of the dress, she felt it flutter open against her other hand as she brought it up to just below the base of Regina's skull. She could feel the soft hairs tickling against the back of her hand as she ran a single finger down the neck, then Regina's spine, causing her back to roll at the touch like a cat stretching. The sound coming from Regina's lips were as close to a purr as she'd ever heard from a human and it switched a mewling, needy sound as her fingers began to press into the dimple at the base of her spine just above the curve of her ass.

Half of Regina wanted to just give into the sensations Emma was creating in her, but the other half wanted to feel every inch of Emma. Emma's hands were always in contact, warm against the cool of her skin now open to the air. At first they drifted across the entirety of her back just barely touching, making the skin prickle and causing her to shudder when those hands reached her most sensitive spots. Then Emma's touch became harder, her short nails pulling on the skin as she raked them down her back until Regina was sure tiny layers tore away leaving it raw and more sensitive to the air or Emma's next touch — as if Emma's fingers had become hot enough to burn her. Every new touch was increasing the wetness between her legs and making it harder to breathe steady.

But ultimately, her need to make Emma feel as amazing and aroused as she did won out and she reached cautiously between them, feeling the soft silk of the sleeveless top Emma was wearing. She followed it down to the hem and she slipped her hands beneath it resting for a moment on the very heated skin of Emma's toned abs. As she drifted her fingers lightly up and down, Emma's muscles twitched below them. Emma was incredibly ticklish and it had taken Regina a while, when they first became involved, to figure out the right touch that would make her moan or hum with approval and have these micro-spasms rather than pull away giggling. She used her fingers to scratch gently at the top of the low waist of Emma's dark pants until she was at Emma's most sensitive spot just above her hip bone causing Emma to moan and whisper a soft, slightly drawn out 'yes.' She knew that word was indicating that Emma was ready, but Regina wanted to take her time.

Rather than continue down she dragged her nails up until she reached Emma's breasts and she began to massage them through her bra. Whether in frustration or in an attempt to regain control, Emma's mouth returned to her neck, nipping and pulling at the skin, making Regina lose her focus momentarily. But when her hand felt the nipples stiffen and press against her palm through the fabric, Regina grasped one and applied pressure until Emma moaned against her neck. The vibrations on her skin at the hollow of her throat caused her to moan in response. Emma's mouth moved to just above her collarbone and became more aggressive beginning to suck, getting harder each time she would pull or twist her nipples. She knew from the intensity of the pressure on that spot that she would have a mark in the morning but right now she was beyond caring.

Emma knew the slightly coppery taste meant it would be dark mark that would last days, so she lessened the pressure and began to use her tongue against it instead which elicited another hum of approval. She felt the loss of Regina's hands at her breasts and growled her disappointment as she bit down slightly, causing Regina's breath to catch.

Although she had tried, Regina was never one for patience so, as the pain from the bite Emma had just made quickly dissipated, she said, "Off with this shirt," as she tugged up slightly on the fabric, now bunched up on Emma's torso.

Emma heard desire and an urgency in Regina's voice. Her command was half whispered and breathy and Emma felt as if she were dripping. She wanted to feel Regina in her, but she wasn't opposed to more skin to skin contact. Before she complied, however, Emma used her hands to pull Regina's dress from her shoulders, so that Regina didn't get carried away and she ended up missing out on feeling her amazing body against her. She dipped her head to kiss the shoulder but her aim was off and her forehead thudded into Regina's cheek and jaw. "Sorry, you okay?" she asked as Regina pulled back slightly after giving a grunt of pain.

"I'm fine, but try not to give me a black eye."

Emma chuckled as she used her hands on Regina's shoulders to guide her in to kiss and use her tongue on the now bare shoulder. After a few more quick kisses, she pulled away letting Regina pull the shirt over her head.

Once she tossed Emma's away, Regina found her shoulders and pushed her, throwing her off balance. "Lie down," Regina said her voice more gravelly than before.

Although it wasn't always the case that Regina was in control, hearing her give commands never failed to get Emma's heart beating faster. Right now she was almost sure Regina would be able to hear it pounding in her chest. When Emma lay back, she felt Regina's hands on her thighs, then move up to find the button on her pants. She wasted no time unzipping them and when Emma felt her tugging she lifted her ass of the bed high enough for Regina to get the pants down. She felt the cool air on her skin as the clothing was pulled away and she shivered involuntarily. Fortunately, they were loose dress slacks so Regina had them off with little difficulty, quickly following the same process with her boy shorts, although this time Regina's fingernails scraped against her skin all the way down making her hiss and try to squirm away from the intense sensation.

She felt the mattress dip as Regina moved around and then heard the soft swish of fabric so she concluded that she must be taking the dress off. Despite that, Regina was physically in contact with her for most of that time, caressing or scratching lightly against her a leg, which made Emma want to jump out of her skin. Regina's hand suddenly stilled for a moment, and it worried Emma so she turned her head as if she could somehow tell if there were a problem. She relaxed slightly when she felt Regina's hands on her calves as she spread them.

As Regina tried to move herself into the right position she lost her balance and she fell forward onto her forearm which ended up on Emma's thigh, her weight pushing the bones of her arms into the muscles causing her to wince audibly. She ended up making it worse by using that arm as leverage to right herself.

"Oww, oww, easy there, I need to walk tomorrow," Emma groused.

She apologized and laughed lightly. Running her hands up Emma's sides, she then carefully placed her arms on either side of Emma's torso, then lowered herself to hover over the blonde, feeling her heat. She lowered herself until she could just feel Emma's body and she slid forward.

When Emma felt Regina move her body up her torso, she groaned as the small hairs on her arm and back of her neck stood up as the woman's hard nipples grazed over her torso. Her hands went to Regina's thighs and she said, "Shit," when instead of warm soft flesh she felt the smooth silky, ridiculously expensive stockings Regina said made her feel sexy. As her hand continued up the thigh, she felt the cool metal of the garter belt clips, yet she had no desire to flip them tonight. She liked the contrast of Regina's smooth skin and the textured feel of the stockings. "Maybe the blind fold is a bad idea," she groaned out, mouth going dry at the mental image of Regina in the stockings and what she knew was a red and black garter belt.

Regina's laugh was deep and sensual. "Don't even think about taking it off."

Emma's actually whined, as she said, "But you know how much I love to see you in stockings and garter belt."

She maneuvered herself so her thigh was between Emma's. "Well, for now you'll have to settle for feeling them," she said as she slid against Emma's warm, already wet cunt, groaning as she felt the moisture slick against her.

Emma gasped as she felt the strap then the clip brush against her clit, jerking a bit at the coolness and sharpness of it coming in contact with her when she was already more than ready for Regina's touch there. Her own hands slid to Regina's round, firm ass, scratching then kneading the flesh making Regina hum contentedly. Regina began palming one of Emma's breasts. She dropped her weight onto Emma as she slid the other hand beneath Emma's back to undo the hooks. At first, Emma arched to give her access but then just as Regina's hand reached where the hooks should be, Emma chuckled, remembering what she was wearing. "Front clasp. It's your favorite red one."

Regina pulled her hand back and brought it to the front and she rose up again on her elbows, easily popping the clasp open and freeing Emma's generous breasts. She brought her head down to the soft flesh and began using her tongue, moving across the skin until she found the nipple. She felt it harden instantly as her tongue touched it and as she licked it, she could feel the slightly puckered skin around the nipple and the tiny goose pimples her attention caused to rise on the skin. After a couple of teasing licks with her tongue, she sucked it into her mouth, loving the deep moan Emma made. As she moved to give the same treatment to Emma's other breast her own center pressed against her thigh and she instinctually ground down on it, gasping at the pressure against her clit, sending a wave of pleasure through her body.

"Damn, you are so wet," Emma said when she felt Regina's hot, wet center against her skin. Then somewhat surprised, she said, "You already took your thong off."

Regina slid up Emma's body, her heat radiating off her and her chest and torso rising and falling below her as her breathing rate increased. As she went to gently bite her clavicle, Emma rose slightly and her teeth grazed the thin skin over the bone harder than she intended and Emma' hissed in response. Trying to sooth the area she used her tongue on the area. She then traced a slow path up over her clavicle to her pulse point where she lingered to suck on the sensitive skin, feeling the strong pulse beneath her tongue and lips, until Emma moaned. She continued up to her ear. "I didn't have any underwear on at all tonight," she whispered.

With the hot breath, moist against her ear, Emma groaned and said, "Good thing I didn't know that at Dans because I'd have had my hand up your dress all night."

"Which is why I didn't tell you," she said before biting the earlobe and pulling on it with her teeth until Emma gave another slight hiss. "Because, you Ms. Swan, are a pervert." Regina shifted her weight and began to more forcefully grind her thigh into Emma's slick center, and Emma's hips lifted to push back against her. If Emma had a reply it was lost as Regina continued to move roughly against her, increasing her tempo. When Emma's hands that had been constantly roaming her back and ass slowed their movement, she pulled her own thigh back slightly to get her hand between them. Emma let out a soft 'yes' as her index and middle fingers slid through her folds, first teasing at her entrance, then moving to Emma's hardened clit.

Emma gave a soft grunt of displeasure when she pulled her hand away. Lifting her hips, she swiped her ring finger through her own folds, avoiding her own sensitive clit, then brought her hand up to Emma's face. She quickly felt for Emma's lips as she said, "Let's see how sensitive your tastebuds are. Whose wetness?"

When the finger that slide between her lips tasted of Regina she knew instantly the unique flavor of Regina she had become addicted to although she was surprised as she thought it would be her own since the brunette had just been teasing her. She hummed in pleasure as she swirled her tongue around the finger. She released the finger with a little nip, and said, "You, definitely you."

"Now use your sense of smell." Regina twisted her hand to so that her index brushed under Emma's nose. "That's mine, and you are a tease."

Regina returned her hand to between Emma's legs and slid two fingers into her heat quickly as Emma bucked against her at the sudden intrusion. "Hmm, I shouldn't tease," Regina said, her voice thick with lust.

Emma couldn't concentrate on words as Regina began to move her fingers in and out at a steady pace, curling them against the spot Regina had learned would have Emma begging for release. As Emma got closer to that edge her hands returned to Regina's ass, pushing her down on her thigh as she raised it slightly, tensing the muscle. "Fuck, I can feel your clit against my thigh."

Regina moaned at the increased hardness against her pussy and the action had her at the edge almost instantly. She slowed the pace of her fingers and began to circle her fingers against her lover's inner walls, pressing against that spongy spot that always resulted in an instantaneous response. Emma's right hand left her hip and she heard the rustle of the sheets signaling that she was balling them in her fist in a last ditch effort to resist going over the edge. When she felt Emma's walls tighten against her she used her thumb against her hard, elongated clit. Her back arched against Regina's torso and she let out guttural cry laced with hoarse profanity as she came hard.

She could feel the cum dripping down into her palm and running down the back of her hand as Emma came. As she felt the rhythmic clenching against her fingers, she let up on the pressure she was applying on the inside. When Emma's orgasm finally abated, she removed her fingers and dropped down to lay atop the now relaxed woman. She lay her head on her upper chest, listening to Emma's heart beat strongly and rapidly, feeling the thudding of it against her cheek.

As Emma's awareness returned, she could tell from that movement of Regina's arm and her jaw moving against her shoulder as well as the same moan she had made several times in the restaurant when she really enjoyed the taste of something, that Regina was licking her fingers clean rather than wiping them off. Just the thought of Regina doing that made Emma, move, hungry to reciprocate.

Emma's breathing was still somewhat rapid when Regina felt her hands at her waist pushing her upwards. She started to roll to the side but Emma stopped her. "No. I want to taste you. You had dessert and I want mine."

Regina placed her hands on either side of Emma and pushed her self up onto her knees, then carefully brought them to straddle Emma's hips. She felt Emma's hands go to her hips and she scooted forward so that her knees where at Emma's armpits.

Emma, then slipped one arm behind Regina's leg and used her shoulder and bicep to slide herself lower, while awkwardly twisting her other shoulder , which caused her cheek to bump against the other woman's stocking covered knee as she tried to help.

Regina said, "Hold still." She could feel Emma's head nod against the inside of her leg. She leaned forward, arms extended until she felt the headboard. But it was attached to the wall and there was nowhere to grip so she steadied herself by placing her hands on the wall. Using her cheek as a guide, she adjusted Emma's leg so that her shoulder rested on her calf.

The stockings rubbed against Emma's bare skin below her shoulder and she could feel the tight weave stretch and stick to her damp skin as Regina moved around. She could smell the slightly musky scent of arousal above her and she inhaled deeply. Reaching around with both hands to grab Regina's waist to lower her down enough to taste her, she ran her tongue through her wetness several times, humming lightly against the skin, knowing it drove her crazy. As she began to tease Regina's clit, she pulled her in tighter. Pushing her ass towards the headboard so she could reach her opening, Emma stiffened her tongue and pushed it as deep into Regina as she could. The brunette responded by pushing down against her as she thrust her tongue in and out rapidly. Emma knew her nose was pushing against the clit so she moved her head back and forth making the moans coming from above almost non-stop.

She continued until her lungs tightened and started to burn, forcing her to push Regina away slightly to take in a deep breath. But she immediately pulled her back down hard as she repeated the process. When she found herself getting light-headed from not taking regular breaths, she took the hard nub into her mouth and began sucking with zeal. She swirled her tongue against the clit and hood, and the engorged skin around it and when she heard Regina grunt out an 'oh fuck' she knew the woman was right on the edge. Not wanting to delay the impending orgasm, she pushed her tongue flat against the sensitive bundle of nerves and Regina began to grind down against her, hips gyrating against her cheeks and jaw. Her calves pushed against Emma's ribs, the almost cool fabric of the stockings sticking against her skin, while the hot bare skin of her upper thighs tightened against her head.

Regina's rhythmic grind slowed and her back bowed as Emma felt the orgasm take hold of her. She heard the sharp intake of breath and the momentary silence she'd grown used to just before Regina called out her name. Her entire body vibrated and jerked as she rode out the orgasm. Emma continued to lick at her folds trying to capture as much of Regina's cum as she could. When she felt her upper body drop forward towards the headboard she twisted and shifted her body to bring her arm and shoulder back in front of one thigh and then placed her hand on Regina's torso, feeling each breath until they slowed and Regina began to move again. As the cool air hit her face she felt cooler where Regina's wetness covered her from her nose to her chin.

Regina rested against her arms which were against the wall, not wanting to move as the blissful, post orgasmic lightness took over her body. She remained that way until her legs protested the position and began to shake slightly and tighten. She removed the sleep mask and blinked rapidly until her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the room. Able to see again, she had a much easier time rearranging herself so that she was lying against Emma's side, flopping against her, energy sapped completely. They lay like that for a while as Regina felt her own heartbeat slow to match the steady thudding rhythm of the woman she loved. She felt herself drifting off, but staved off sleep for a bit longer by propping herself up on one arm so that she could kiss Emma as she took the blindfold off her. As Emma's eyes adjusted she smiled and Regina felt loved. "I owe you an apology," she said softly.

Emma's eyebrows went up in mock surprise. "This is monumental. I should get my calendar to mark the day."

Without missing a beat Regina said, "Yes, I know it is rare that a queen is wrong. But today, I was. I thought the idea of a blind date was asinine. I couldn't have been more wrong. I love that you came up with all this — that you found a way to make me forget all my worries. I love you, Emma."

Emma kissed her and pulled her back down against her. "I love you too."


End file.
